Les SansNoms
by Elaelle
Summary: U.A Après une promesse faite à un Naruto mourrant, Sasuke retourne à Konoha. Deux ans plus tard, celui que tous croyait mort refait surface, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.
1. Prologue 1

Salut à tous, voici ma fiction sur Naruto. Je ne suis pas une experte du monde de cet animé et malgré mes recherche sur les techniques et autre, je ne suis toujours pas calé alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les ellipses et autre mais j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Je me suis permise quelques liberté et j'y ai rajouté des mary sue qui sont à moi...

Titre : Les Sans-Noms

--------

Auteur : Elaelle

---------

Genre : Romance, Aventure, Yaoi, Mary et Gary Sue...(enfin, j'espère que non )

--------

Couples : ex SasuxSaku et autres.

----------

Résumé : Après un affrontement avec Naruto, Sasuke retourne à Konoha. Considéré comme mort, le blond finit par réapparaître au village, auréolé d'une aura mystérieuse. Personne ne sait où il se trouvait et hormis Jiraya, tous sont conscient de l'énorme changement du blond. Mais Naruto n'est pas rentré seul et les ennuis ne sont pas loin...

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, hélàs...hormis Sael, Maer et Kasi. Et d'autres à venir...

_Italique_, pensées des personnages

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue 1. Pour expliquer tout ceci...**

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?_

_Son visage, aussi immobile que la pierre n'exprimait rien, seul ses yeux rougeoyant brillait de curiosité. Il ne comprenait pas son geste ; ses actions passés avaient toutes été motivé par l'idée qu'il puisse le ramener à la raison, qu'il retourne vers son lieu de naissance. alors pourquoi s'être laissé faire après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ?_

_Non, il ne comprenait pas !_

_La tête blonde se posa lentement sur son épaule tandis que son souffle se faisait plus rauque._

_- Je te l'ai dit : je sais combien c'est important pour toi et je sais aussi ce que je représente à tes yeux. C'est-à-dire rien. Mais moi, je sais et j'ose croire que c'est faux. Enfin, je l'espère, parvint-il à dire avant de se mettre à tousser._

_Son interlocuteur leva son autre main pour la poser sur la chevelure blonde comme les blés. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il trouve toujours les mots pour le toucher ? Après ces trois années à s'entraîner auprès d'un semi-homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout, il avait enfin réussi à s'en débarrasser. Le plan de sa vengeance s'embriquait doucement mais sûrement. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas songé à cet éternel grain de sable qui, à chaques fois détraquait tout son rouage._

_Ils avaient surgit alors que lui et son equipe nouvellement formés faisait route vers le dernier endroit où "il" avait été vu. Evidemment, les choses avait dégénérés surtout lorsque cette idiote de Karin avait commencé à raconter à Sakura sa pseudo relation avec son chef d'équipe. La rosée avait vu rouge et, d'un poing fracassant l'avait envoyé voler dans les airs. Ca avait été le début de la bataille._

_Suigetsu affrontait un garçon qu'il avait déjà vu, Saï. Karin faisait comme elle pouvait pour éviter de se faire à nouveau touché par Sakura et Juugo faisait face à Kakashi. Sasuke baissa les yeux sur Naruto, toujours appuyé sur lui puis sur la lame de son katana qui traversait sa poitrine de part en part. Non, il ne comprenait pas._

_- Tu n'as pas voulu l'éviter._

_- Je crois en toi, souffla Naruto. Je n'ai jamais perdu espoir et même si c'était dur, je n'ai jamais douté de toi. C'est mon geste pour toi, pour que tu puisses tuer ton frère. Et alors, ta vengeance sera accomplie._

_- Naru, je..._

_- Tais-toi ! le coupa le blond. C'était mon choix alors respecte-le. Je vudrais juste que tu me promette que..._

_Ce jours-là, Naruto était mort dans ses bras. Et Sasuke, après avoir achevé son frère, était retourné à Konoha. Il avait fait une promesse, celle de vivre dans le village qui l'avait vu naître et essayer d'y être heureux. Et même si c'était dur, il la tiendrais._

_Pour lui !

* * *

Oui je sais, une nouvelle fic. Je n'en oublie pas les autres sur lesquelles je bosse dur pour vous donner les chapitres au plus vite. Les chapitres de cette fic seront postés tout les mois. Voilà et bonne lecture !_


	2. Prologue 2

Salut à tous, voici ma fiction sur Naruto. Je ne suis pas une experte du monde de cet animé et malgré mes recherche sur les techniques et autre, je ne suis toujours pas calé alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les ellipses et autre mais j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Je me suis permise quelques liberté et j'y ai rajouté des mary sue qui sont à moi...

Titre : ( titre non définitif )

--------

Auteur : Elaelle

---------

Genre : Romance, Aventure, Action, Yaoi, Lemon, mary sue...(enfin, j'espère que non )

--------

Couples : ex SasuxSaku et autres.

----------

Résumé : Après son affrontement avec Naruto, Sasuke retourne à Konoha. Considéré comme mort, le blond finit par réapparaître au village, auréolé d'une aura mystérieuse. Personne ne sait où il se trouvait et hormis Jiraya, tous sont conscient de l'énorme changement du blond. Mais Naruto n'est pas rentré seul et les ennuis ne sont pas loin...

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, hélàs...hormis Sael, Maer et Kasi. Et d'autres à venir...

_Italique_, pensées des personnages

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue. 2**

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire et le village de Konoha baignait sous la lumière de la lune. Une silhouette, perché au sommet d'un arbre guettait les allées et venu des sentinelles postés devant l'entrée principale, dissimulé sous un long manteau sombre. Le vent jouait avec les bord de sa capuche, laissant parfois apparaître le léger sourire qui étirait les lèvres de l'homme.

Il se redressa lentement avant de disparaître sous un halo de lumière blanche. Quelque minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'enjambe le corps des sentinelles, étendu sur le sol. Ils auraient seulement mal à la tête en se réveillant. Après cette réflexion il s'engagea dans les rues, quasi déserte à cette heure-ci, laissant ses yeux caresser ces endroits qui lui avait été si cher...et où il avait tant souffert.

Ses pas le guidèrent inconsciemment vers les bureaux de l'Hokage, certain qu'à cette heure, Tsunade serait encore réveillée. _Et à tout les coups,_songea-t-il, _elle sera en train de râler._

Bingo ! Ses fenêtres étaient encore éclairés. Il sauta agilement jusqu'à l'une d'entre elle, désactivant les divers jutsu appliqués sur le bâtiment pour empêcher tout intrusion, l'ouvrit doucement et s'accroupit nonchalamment sur le rebord, en parfait équilibre. Elle ne le voyait pas, étant de dos et poussait de temps en temps un soupir agacé, le nez plongé dans ses rapports.

_Quelle tête elle va faire lorsqu'elle me verra ! Pourvu qu'elle ne m'envoie pas encore un coup de poing. Faut pas dire mais c'est qu'elle frappe fort, la vieille..._

- Salut, Tsunade-ba-chan !

L'Hokage sursauta tandis qu'elle se mettait rapidement debout pour lui faire face, une expression de surprise vite effacé sur son visage. _Mince, je ne l'ai même pas sentit arriver !_

Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnu entre toutes...

- Na...naruto ?

Celui-ci sauta dans la pièce et d'une main, repoussa sa capuche, dévoilant son visage.

- Salut la vieille. Contente de me revoir ? dit-il d'un ton ironique.

* * *


	3. Chapitre 1

Salut à tous, voici ma fiction sur Naruto. Je ne suis pas une experte du monde de cet animé et malgré mes recherche sur les techniques et autre, je ne suis toujours pas calé alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les ellipses et autre mais j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Je me suis permise quelques liberté et j'y ai rajouté des mary sue qui sont à moi...

Titre : ( titre non définitif )

--------

Auteur : Elaelle

---------

Genre : Romance, Aventure, Action, Yaoi, Lemon, mary sue...(enfin, j'espère que non )

--------

Couples : ex SasuxSaku et autres.

----------

Résumé : Après son affrontement avec Naruto, Sasuke retourne à Konoha. Considéré comme mort, le blond finit par réapparaître au village, auréolé d'une aura mystérieuse. Personne ne sait où il se trouvait et hormis Jiraya, tous sont conscient de l'énorme changement du blond. Mais Naruto n'est pas rentré seul et les ennuis ne sont pas loin...

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, hélàs...hormis Sael, Maer et Kasi. Et d'autres à venir...

_Italique_, pensées des personnages

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1. Un retour inattendu.**

Tsunade eut un choc : pendant un moment, elle avait cru se retrouver face à un fantôme. Mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il était mort ! Ces cheveux blond, ce demi-sourire qui étirait les lèvres charnue,. Et ce corps, souple et tout en muscles ! Deux choses le différençiait de celui qu'il était avant : l'impassibilité de son visage et les yeux. Ce regard-là n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'autrefois, rieur et si amical. Non, celui-là était différent, l'un de ses yeux virait sur le rouge sombre et l'autre, d'un bleu le plus pur avec un iris blanc.

Le garçon s'approcha d'un pas leste, les mains dans les poches de son manteau pour s'installer sans plus de façon sur une chaise. Tsunade le suivi du regard, perplexe. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas ressentit sa présence ?

- Tu te poses trop de question, dit alors Naruto. Est-ce une façon de m'accueillir ?

- Mais...où étais-tu tout ce temps ? On te disait mort !

- Oh, j'ai vadrouillé ici et là, dit-il vaguement. Et Tsunade comprit que pour l'instant, elle ne saurait rien de plus.

Elle profita du fait que Naruto inspectait la pièce pour le dévisager, intrigué. Il avait grandit et changé. L'enfant turbulent et animé du début avait fait place à un jeune homme de dix-sept ans posé et calme, aussi beau que le défunt hokage..

_Je me demande comment il réagira lorsqu'il le verra..._

- J'ai du mal à croire à ce que je vois. .

- L'ero sennin ne vous a pas dit ce que je faisais ?

- Parce qu'il était au courant ? Ah, le sale gredin, il a bien été le seul à le savoir. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'a caché ça..

- Tu ne savais pas ? Naruto se renfrogna aussitôt. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

_Etonnant, il a dit ça d'un ton si calme alors que dans le temps, un hurlement de colère aurait suivi..._

- Et qu'as-tu fait durant tout ce temps ?

- J'ai parfait mon entraînement et puis, je suis allé de-ci, de-là. J'ai aussi gardé contact avec Gaara, de Suna. Il est vraiment pas croyable.

Une certaine douceur dans la voix mit aussitôt la puce à l'oreille de Tsunade.

- Ce qui veut dire...?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Bon, je ne dit pas qu'il est séduisant mais à ce que je sache, il est heureux avec Shino...

Tsunade manqua un étranglement. Comment ça avait pu lui échapper ?

- ...Et je ne suis pas du genre à briser des couples, acheva le jeune homme qui n'avait rien remarqué.

- Shino savait que tu le voyais ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

- Non, j'avais demandé à Gaara de garder le secret.

- Ah, je vois...

_Non, en fait, je ne voyais rien. Tu m'étonnes avec toute cette paperasse!!!_

- Et que me vaut l'honneur de ton retour ?

- Tu ne paraît pas très heureuse de me revoir. Quoi que, je comprend ! Me voir aussi jeune et beau te fait rappeler ton âge...Aarrgghh !!

Tsunade venait de lui envoyer un coup de poing qui l'envoya rouler au fond de la pièce.

- Espèce de sale...ah, je te reconnais bien ! Encore plus cinglé et malpoli que cet espèce de pervers d'ermite ! tonna-t-elle.

Naruto se redressa lentement, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est que tu cogne fort pour une vieille !

Puis il éclata de rire à la vue d'une Tsunade qui se retenait de lui sauter dessus, yeux fermés et poing comprimé. Celle-ci se détendit aussitôt, franchit la distance et le serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte d'acier. Tsunade le couva d'un regard emplit de tendresse. Son Naruto était de retour...

* * *

**Une semaine avant...**

- Je ne comprend pas, disait Sakura. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me rejette encore une fois ?

Son interlocuteur secoua la tête, dépité. Mais quand allait-elle comprendre ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est juste que..que je n'y arrive pas.

- Mais enfin ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Naruto est mort, mort !!!

Mais Sasuke n'écoutait déjà plus, plongé dans ses pensées. Combien de fois avaient-ils eu cette discussion, qui se terminait invariablement de la même façon ? Elle pleurerait, s'écrirait qu'il ne devait pas vivre avec des regrets avant d'essayer de l'attirer au lit. Il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il n'éprouverait jamais autre chose qu'une forte amitié pour elle. Mais Sakura ne voulait rien y entendre. Et puis, il aurait dû être clair ce jour-là lorsque peu après son retour, elle l'avait invité chez elle.

Elle était devenue une belle femme, grande et séduisante mais le coeur de Sasuke n'avait jamais battue lorsqu'elle s'approchait de lui, il n'avait jamais rêvé d'elle lors de ses longues années d'exil avec Orochimaru ni après sa quête pour retrouver son frère. Tout ce à quoi il avait pensé, c'était au soleil. Son soleil.

_Et je sais qu'il rayonne encore quelque part ! Je le sens !_

Tsunade lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait avoir un héritier au plus vite mais comment faire un enfant à une personne pour qui on n'éprouve pas d'amour ? A chacune de leurs rares étreintes, il se retirait juste à temps afin qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte. Sakura n'y avait pas fait attention et mettait ça sur le compte de la prévenance. Elle était bien trop euphorique pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

Mais cette nuit, Sasuke n'en pouvait plus de mentir. Et il s'était résolut à lui dire la vérité.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

Elle le fixa de ses grand yeux vert, à présent remplit de larmes.

- Sais-tu bien ce que tu fais ?

- Ne m'en veux pas...

- Et comment suis-je supposé le prendre ? coupa-t-elle, une rage non contenu dans sa voix. Je ne peux pas me battre contre un fantôme, surtout si tu ne fais pas d'effort pour l'oublier.

- C'était mon ami, souffla Sasuke.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en soucie ? railla-t-elle.

Il ne lui en voulait pas d'être aussi cruelle. En un sens, elle avait raison. Il aurait dû réagir bien avant, lorsque son soleil était venu le chercher. Hélàs, son coeur était encore remplit de ténèbres, la haine le dévorait et il ne voulait qu'une chose : tuer son frère. Malgré ça, il n'avait pu prévoir le geste de Naruto...et à partir de cet instant, son regard l'avait hanté. Jour et nuit, il y avait pensé, au point qu'il avait cru devenir fou.

Son maître ne s'en était pas rendu compte même s'il se doutait de son envie de le quitter. Après une rude bataille, il l'avait piégé dans un monde contrôlé par lui seul. Ce fameux jour où Sasuke avait exterminé le puissant Sannin Orochimaru. Puis il était revenu à Konoha, dans l'idée de tenir sa promesse faite à un mort

Pendant quelques semaine, il avait vécu replié sur lui-même, enfermé dans la demeure des Uchiwa en compagnie d'un Suigetsu plus intenable que jamais. La douleur d'avoir perdu son soleil l'avait submergé. Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui demander pardon pour sa course folle vers la vengeance. Pour tuer un frère qui n'avait eu d'yeux que pour ce même soleil. Comme il le regrettait !

Puis l'Hokage l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Il s'y attendait et accepta toutes les conditions qu'elle lui imposa sans rechigner, que ce soit le tatouage prouvant sa trahison ou les missions périlleuses qu'on lui confia. Il accomplit tout sans rien dire, en souvenir de son soleil. Pour lui, il se montrerait le plus fidèle des ninjas de Konoha et servirait la cause de son village, envers et contre tout. Tsunade lui apprit qu'elle avait parlé en sa faveur lors de la réunion du conseil et que dès le lendemain, il réintègrerait l'équipe sept. Donc, il reverrait Sakura et Kakashi sensei. Ainsi que le nouveau, Saï.

Ses anciens compagnons l'accueillirent plutôt froidement, certes mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et parvint tout de même à regagner une partie de leur confiance. Pendant plus d'un an, il se conduisit de manière irréprochable mais au fond de lui, l'impression de manque ne l'avait pas quitté. Personne hormis Hinata ne s'en était rendu compte et une nuit, ils eurent une discussion qui réchauffa le coeur de Sasuke. Après ça, il se rapprocha de cette fille, au sourire si doux. Il avait trouvé une alliée, une soeur. Unis dans la même douleur.

L'équipe d'Anbu, qui surveillait le moindre de ses mouvements eut tôt fait de donner son compte-rendu à l'Hokage qui décida d'écourter sa période d'essai.

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de toi, lui dit-elle après qu'il ait été à nouveau convoqué. Tu fais maintenant partie de notre village.

Et elle lui avait donné un nouveau bandeau, signe de son appartenance au village. Lorsqu'il s'en était emparé, sa main tremblait mais il était heureux.

_Où que tu sois, regarde-moi, j'ai réussi !

* * *

_

- Comment va ta relation avec Sakura ? Ca fait presque deux ans, non ?

Il tressaillit imperceptiblement mais cacha vite sa déconvenue sous un masque impassible.

- On réapprend à se connaître, dit-il placidement.

Ce qu'il passa sous silence, c'est que pour lui, c'était une véritable torture de mentir à son amie sur la sincérité de ses sentiments. Au début, il l'avait fait pour la rendre heureuse et inconsciemment, pour qu'elle lui pardonne mais la réalité lui était revenu en plein visage. Il ne l'aimait pas. Suigetsu lui avait bien dit que ce qu'il faisait, c'était juste un transfert mais Sasuke ne l'avait pas écouté. Et aujourd'hui, il s'en mordait les doigts.

- J'en suis ravi ! déclara Tsunade. Il est important que ta lignée soit perpétué, pour nous tous ici. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mettre la pression mais s'il pouvait arriver le plus vite possible, ce serait parfait.

Il hocha la tête, l'esprit ailleurs puis quitta le bureau pour se rendre chez Iruka. L'ancien tuteur de Naruto avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la disparition de son protégé. Heureusement que Kakashi avait prit soin de lui.

Ces deux-là formait le couple le plus uni qu'il ait jamais vu, songea-t-il alors qu'il dégustait une tasse de thé, assis dans leur canapé. Lors de son retour, Kakashi l'avait accueillit à bras ouvert, fidèle à lui-même. Il ne l'avait pas jugé et comprenait son geste. Pourtant, tout deux n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet Naruto. La blessure était encore trop vive.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il à l'intention de son ancienne amante. Mais je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus continuer à me mentir, à te mentir...

- Tu n'est qu'un salaud ! avait-elle hurlé en le frappant au visage. Va-t-en, va-t-en !!!

Il avait ramassé ses affaires et quitté son appartement. Pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

* * *

Après l'avoir serré entre ses bras à l'en étouffer, Naruto apprit enfin à Tsunade le pourquoi de son retour.

- Tu est sérieux ?

- Comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Je reviens de là-bas et crois-moi, tout n'y était qu'une suite de guerres sans fin. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Beaucoup de gens innocent sont mort pour rien, dans d'horrible souffrances et malgré tout mes efforts, je n'ai rien pu y faire.

- Que croyais-tu, que grâce à Kyubi tu serais invincible ? C'est en partie vrai mais chaque personnes à ses limites, que ce soit un démon ou un humain. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

A ces mots, Naruto baissa vivement la tête.

_Visiblement, cette souffrance ne disparaîtra jamais. Quand allait-il comprendre que pour sauver quelqu'un, il fallait que cette personne le veuille ? _

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il. Juste une poussée de nostalgie.

_Dois-je le lui dire maintenant qu'il a tenu parole ? Non, ce sera mieux s'il le voit de lui-même..._

_-_ Bien ! Dès demain soir, je réunirais les chefs des équipes afin de les mettre au courant.

Elle sembla hésiter puis :

- Viendras-tu ?

Elle le regarda s'avancer vers la fenêtre et remettre sa capuche avant qu'il ne réponde par l'affirmative.

- Ca aura plus de poid si je viens leur en parler moi-même. A demain soir, donc !

Une fois seule, Tsunade s'affaira. Elle envoya voler plusieurs document, prit un rouleau qu'elle étala sur sa table puis fit glisser son doigt jusqu'aux frontière des terres connues de leurs monde. Au-delà de l'océan, avait dit Naruto, c'était le néant.

Le peuple du néant : les sans-noms !

* * *

- Alors, comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? dit une voix grave.

Naruto s'assit en tailleur, prit la gourde qu'une main invisible lui tendait puis sourit.

- Aussi bien que je le pensais. J'étais vraiment heureux de la revoir, ça fait du bien !

- Qu'a-t-elle décidée ? demanda une autre voix, plus rauque.

- Demain soir, elle réunira le conseil et les chefs d'équipes afin de le leur dire. Vous viendrez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sensei, nous te suivrons là où tu iras, dit une autre voix, beaucoup plus douce que celles précédante.

- Surtout, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit : ne dévoilez rien sur vous. Le moment n'est pas encore venu et puis, ils risqueraient d'avoir peur.

- Et pour le reste ?

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Naruto. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui en parler et puis...rien ne me dit qu'il...enfin, bref !

- Nous sommes là, dit une autre voix rauque dans une tentative maladroite de le réconforter.

- Alors, tout va bien ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter. Reposez-vous maintenant, demain est un autre jour.

* * *

Voilà pour ce mois-ci et bonne lecture ! 


	4. Chapter 2

Salut ! Franchement, je m'excuse humblement d'avoir mit autnt de temps. Je n'ai aucune excuse t ne tnterais pas de m'expliquer. Bref, place au chapitr ! J'en posterais un autre ce soi si je peux.

Résumé : Après son affrontement avec Naruto, Sasuke retourne à Konoha. Considéré comme mort, le blond finit par réapparaître au village, auréolé d'une aura mystérieuse. Personne ne sait où il se trouvait et hormis Jiraya, tous sont conscient de l'énorme changement du blond. Mais Naruto n'est pas rentré seul et les ennuis ne sont pas loin...

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, hélàs...hormis Sael, Maer et Kasi. Et d'autres à venir...

_Italique_, pensées des personnages

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2. Les trois ninjas sans patrie.**

Le lendemain de cet entretien, Kakashi fit savoir à ses coéquipiers qu'il les attendrait sur le pont à dix heures précise. Comme d'habitude, Sasuke fut le premier à arriver, suivi peu après par Sakura et Saï. Celle-ci le salua chaleureusement, ne manquant pas d'étonner le jeune Uchiwa. Lui qui pensait qu'elle lui en voudrait de leur récente séparation, il devait s'être trompé. Elle semblait s'en être remise bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Quant à Saï, il l'ignora puisqu'il en faisait de même.

_Tant mieux si elle peut m'oublier elle aussi._

Comme d'habitude, c'est avec deux heures de retard que Kakashi arriva.

- Yo ! dit tranquillement le ninja copieur.

- Vous êtes en retard ! hurla Sakura au visage du ninja masqué.

- Gomen gomen, je me suis perdu et...

- Cette excuse n'est vraiment plus valable, dit la rosée. Depuis le temps, il faudrait peut-être penser à renouveller votre répertoire de mensonges !

- Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais aussi, sourit Kakashi, amusé par les grondement de Sakura. Celle-ci se calma d'un coup pour demander pourquoi ça semblait si urgent.

- Oh, c'est vrai. Ce soir aura lieu une importante réunion, sous l'égide de Tsunade. Elle demande à ce que les chefs d'équipes se réunissent dans son bureau à dix heures précise.

- En quoi est-ce que ça nous concerne ? demanda Saï. C'est plutôt à Sasuke qu'il faut le dire.

- Je sais bien mais je tenais à ce que tu sois au courant.

- Et vous savez de quoi elle veut nous parler ? demanda Sasuke.

Kakashi s'appuya au ponton, les mains dans les poches.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais ce doit être vraiment important pour qu'elle insiste autant.

- C'est mauvais signe, murmura Sasuke.

- Comment ça ? dit Sakura.

- A une heure aussi tardive, c'est sûrement pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes qui puisse entendre ce qu'elle va nous annoncer.

- Peut-être, on verra ce soir, déclara Kakashi. Bon, je dois y aller. C'est pas tout ça mais Iruka m'attend et à cause de vous, je suis en retard.

- Elle est bien bonne celle-là, s'écria aussitôt Sakura. Je vous signale que c'est de votre faute !

- Salut les jeunes ! Il disparut dans un tourbillon.

- Dis Sasuke, commença Sakura en se tournant vers lui.

- Oui ?

Elle croisa les mains derrière son dos, tout à coup gênée.

- Est-ce que...tu accepterais de déjeuner avec moi ? En tout bien tout honneur, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Saï lui jeta un regard goguenard mais ne fit aucun commentaire et s'éloigna, indifférent. La première pensée de l'Uchiwa fut qu'il devrait refuser et puis, Suigetsu avait bien dit qu'il passerait au alentour de midi mais finalement, il changea d'avis. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ca ne l'engageait à rien.

- O.k mais on fait vite.

- Ouais, c'est génial ! Alors, dit-elle tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient vers le village. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de manger ?

_Quoi que je doive faire, tu es et restera toujours dans mon coeur...Sasuke Uchiwa. Je ferais tout pour ça !_

A l'heure dites, le bureau de Tsunade fut plein à craquer. Chaques chef d'équipes, constitués de Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba et accompagnés de leur sensei ( pour une fois, Kakashi n'était pas en retard ) attendaient, assis sur les chaises qui avaient été disposé à cet effet. En face d'eux, les membres du conseil et Tsunade discutaient à voix basse.

- Je me demande bien ce qui se prépare, murmura Shikamaru.

- D'après ce qu'en a dit Anko, annonça Neji, ce serait à cause d'une guerre imminente.

- Ah oui ? dit alors Kiba. Et pourquoi tu serais au courant avant nous ?

Neji le toisa sans pour autant répondre. Ca n'en valait pas la peine. Kiba s'appretait à le tancer lorsque Tsunade demanda le calme.

- Je vous ai fait venir ce soir car j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

La tension était palpable. Tous attendaient qu'elle poursuive.

- Hier soir, j'ai appris que nous devrions nous préparer à une possible invasion.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent plusieur personnes.

- Comment savez-vous ça ? dit Gaï sensei. Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

Tsunade leva la main afin de calmer les esprit.

- Je sais, c'est brutal mais nous ferions mieux de nous préparer. La première chose à faire, c'est d'envoyer des messagers vers chaques villages cachés afin de les avertir de ce qui va se passer. Eux aussi sont en danger.

- Mais..., dit Kiba.

- Qu'importe les anciennes querelles, coupa l'Hokage. Nous devons mettre nos différent de côtés pour nous liguer contre ce nouvel ennemi.

- Et l'Akatsuki ? dit alors Sasuke. Que faisons-nous pour eux ?

Tsunade le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Comparé à notre nouvel ennemi, eux sont des enfants de choeur.

- Nous direz-vous enfin de qui vous tenez cette information ? demanda Kakashi.

- Elle vient de moi, dit une voix derrière Tsunade.

L'Hokage fit un pas de côté, dévoilant aux regard celui qui avait parlé. Perché sur la fenêtre comme la veille, une silhouette vêtue de noir les regardait. Personne dans la salle ne l'avait sentit arriver, ce qui en étonna la plupart.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda un des anciens d'une voix anxieuse.

- Oh, personne d'important, dit le nouvel arrrivant en entrant. Juste pour dire que tout ce que vous a annonçé la vieille...

- Omae..., elle commençait à s'énerver.

C'est à ce moment que Kakashi eut un doute. Il tourna vivement la tête vers Sasuke, toujours imperturbable avant de reporter son attention sur l'inconnu.

_Non...et pourtant, il n'y avait que "lui" pour l'appeler de la sorte. C'est..._

- ...Vrai.

D'une main, il repoussa sa capuche, dévoilant un visage tanné par le soleil. De chaques côtés de ses joues, trois marques lui donnait l'air d'avoir des moustaches de chat. La salle était pétrifié, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Mais le plus bouleversé fut sans doute l'Uchiwa qui ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à son soleil.

_C'est...c'est bien lui...Naruto...!_

Celui-ci, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué Sasuke vint s'appuyer nonchalamment sur un coin de table, les bras croisés, tout sourire.

- Salut les gars ! Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Galère, revoilà le mort, dit Shikamaru de sa voix morne.

- Ouais, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir.

- T'as l'air d'aller bien pour un cadavre, dit Kiba.

- Dis donc, je viens d'arriver alors attend un peu avant de me taquiner.

- Et je compte bien me rattraper !

Passé la stupeur, Tout ses anciens coéquipiers s'approchèrent pour le saluer. L'ambiance était plus détendu et certains se mirent à rire lorsque Naruto demanda à son sensei s'il était toujours aussi accro à ses bouquins douteux.

- Eh oui, que veux-tu ? dit celui-ci en mettant sa main derrière sa tête. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

- Et vous Gaï sensei ? La compétition est toujours d'actualité ?

- Et comment ! tonna celui-ci. Encore une victoire et nous serons à égalité.

Un coucher de soleil apparut dans la pièce.

Sasuke n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa chaise, pétrifié sur place. Comment devait-il réagir face à lui ? Toutes les nuits depuis ce jour-là, il s'en était voulu d'avoir abattu son meilleur ami. La culpabilité ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant. Et maintenant, les mots ne voulait pas sortir, bloqué dans sa gorge. Colère, joie, peine et bien d'autres sentiments se mélangeait dans son esprit. Que devait-il faire ou dire ? Quelle attitude adopter ?

Puis il croisa le regard de Naruto. Et la colère le terrassa. Pourquoi avoir simuler sa mort, pourquoi l'avoir laissé vivre avec ses remords ? Etait-ce une façon de le punir d'avoir trahit Konoha ? De l'avoir trahit lui ? Sasuke ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas connaître les raisons qui aurait pu pousser Naruto à faire ça. Leurs yeux reflétait leurs sentiments profond : pour ceux de l'Uzumaki, sa joie de le revoir ici ; ceux de Sasuke était brillant de rage. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Tsunade ne pose la main sur le porteur de Kyuubi, attirant ainsi son attention.

- Il est temps de leur dire ce que tu m'a appris, non?

- Oui, c'est vrai !

Un ultime regard vers Sasuke avant de commencer son histoire.

- Vous savez tous ce qui s'est passé et donc, je ne m'éterniserais pas.

Il leur expliqua qu'après son combat avec Sasuke, il était presque mort. Il avait eu la chance d'être récupéré par des voyageurs qui s'était occupés de lui. Pendant longtemps, il avait dû rester alité et ce faisant, les avait accompagné pendant leurs voyage. il en était venu à franchir les frontières de leur monde. C'est de cette façon qu'il était arrivé dans un petit village, perdu au milieu des brumes éternelles. Et qu'il avait fait connaissance avec ces gens étrange. Son périple y avait prit fin et il avait trouvé là-bas ce qu'il cherchait à tout prix. Mais hélàs, Naruto ne s'appesantit pas sur ce fait et passa directement à l'essentiel.

- C'est là que j'ai compris mon erreur : en venant chez eux, je leur ai dévoilé notre existence. J'ai porté notre monde à leur attention, ce qui a avivé leur soif de conquêtes. Ils ont alors décidé de nous envahir.

- Quand tu dis " notre pays ", tu parles de notre village ou...?

Naruto secoua la tête.

- De tout les pays. Ce n'est pas seulement le nôtre qui est concerné, ce sont tout les autres. Ils veulent nous éliminer pour prendre possession de nos terres et rien ne les arrêtera. Nous devons absolument nous allier car autrement, personne n'y réchappera. Ces gens sont sans pitié !

- Qui sont ces ennemis que tu décris ? demanda Shizune.

Le visage de Naruto devint subitement grave.

- Comment vous dire...leurs monde est vaste, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi grand mais il y règne une atmosphère qui fait froid dans le dos. Rien n'y pousse, tout n'est que roche et la mort y oeuvre deux fois plus. D'une certaine façon, je comprend leur envie de nous prendre ce que nous possédon car selon eux, nous n'avons pas conscience de la chance d'y vivre. Quant à eux, ils ne sont pas comme nous. Je veux dire par là qu'ils ont notre apparence, certes mais je doute qu'ils soient humains. Néanmoins, c'est comme partout ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un faible sourire. Il ne faut pas mettre tout le monde dans le même panier.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? dit alors Neji. Ne viens-tu pas de dire qu'ils étaient dangereux ?

- Si et qu'ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais. D'ailleurs...

Il posa les yeux vers un coin d'ombre que les lumières de la pièce n'éclairait pas. Alors que tout les regards suivaient le même parcours, un léger mouvement les fit porter la main à leur Kunaï.

- Inutile, dit alors Naruto en tendant la main. Ils sont avec moi.

Du noir surgit alors trois silhouettes, apparue de nulle part. Leurs long corps, sec et nerveux, moulés dans une combinaison sombre qui leur collait comme une seconde peau étaient muni d'une capuche qui tombait sur leurs visages. Difficile de dire à quoi ils ressemblait car d'épais masques rigides, de même couleur que leur vêtements rendait impossible d'en aperçevoir quoi que ce soit.

Sasuke eut l'impression de se trouver devant des clones de Hacku, tant leurs masques ressemblait au sien. Mais là s'arrêtait la différence car ceux des nouveaux venu semblait en mouvement, tournant sur eux-même en un lent fil ininterrompu. Et derrière les minces fentes brillait une étrange lueur. Il activa son sharingan et ne décela pas la moindre trace de chakra en eux. _Etonnant !_ songea-t-il.

Mais le plus troublant, ce fut de constater qu'il en était de même pour Naruto. Il eut beau regarder attentivement, il n'en trouva pas la moindre parcelle, comme s'il en était dépourvu.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?_

- Voici Sael, Maer et Kasi, du village caché sans nom.

Ainsi furent faites les présentations des ninjas sans patrie.

Les nouveaux venu ne parlaient pas, accroissant par la même occasion le malaise ambiant. Ils s'étaient rapproché de Naruto pour l'entourer et il se dégageait d'eux une aura oppressante, ombres malveillantes protecteur de leur maître. Même Tsunade éprouva ce sentiment mais elle ne devait pas perdre l'objectif de vue.

- Et c'est tout ? dit Neji. Tu n'a rien d'autre à dire sur nos ennemis ?

- Que pourrais-je vous apprendre de plus hormis qu'ils sont dangereux, sans pitié et prêt à tout pour accomplir leur but ? Non vraiment, je ne vois pas !

- Tu pourrais faire état de leurs force. Etant toi-même resté là-bas assez longtemps, remarqua Kurenai, tu as dû voir des choses qui nous permettrait d'étudier leurs techniques de combat.

Naruto se gratta la tête, passablement gêné.

- Oh non, grogna Shikamaru. Ne nous dit pas que tu n'a rien vu ?

- C'est que...c'est assez complexe alors je propose qu'on se retrouve demain. Mes protégés ici présent vous ferons une petite démonstration. Ok ?

L'assemblée semblait perplexe mais étant leur unique solution à leur portée, ils pouvaient difficilement refuser.

- Maintenant que tout a été dit, nous devons envoyer des messagers.

Elle répartit les différentes missions, demandant par la même occasion à Naruto de réintéger l'équipe sept.

- Comme cela, vous serez au complet. Plus Saï bien sûr !

Nouveau regard en direction de Sasuke, sans que celui-ci ne parvienne à le déchiffrer.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

_Ce sera vraiment interessant. Mais arriverais-je à étouffer mes sentiments ? Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient toujours aussi fort..._

Il se contenta de sourire sans rien dire. Prenant ça pour un oui, Tsunade conseilla à tous d'aller prendre une bonne nuit de repos.

- Dès demain, il faudra que tout les ninjas de Konoha s'entraînent plus dur que jamais. Quant à toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Naruto, tu pourras peut-être nous en apprendre plus sur leurs techniques ?

- C'est faisable.

- Dis-moi, demanda Kakashi. Où comptes-tu dormir ?

- Heu...j'avais pensé à Iruka sensei mais...

_Il vit avec vous maintenant alors..._

- Tu peux venir chez moi, si tu veux.

Cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Sasuke s'était levé pour venir près de lui. Si proche et pourtant, si loin...

Il le regardait avec une lueur dans le regard, comme s'il voulait le défier de refuser.

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre à ce jeu-là..._

_Moi non plus !_

- Si mes trois partenaires peuvent venir.

- La maison est grande.

Puis il se détourna, marcha vers la porte en ignorant les regards narcquois de ses compagnons d'armes et l'ouvrit, en disant :

- Alors, t'attend quoi pour me suivre ? C'est que j'ai pas toute la nuit...

Naruto esquissa un sourire. Décidement, il y avait des choses qui ne changeait pas. Il demanda aux autres de venir les rejoindre à l'orée de la forêt dans la matinée puis s'éclipsa avec Sasuke.

Une fois la porte fermé, le soulagement fut évident.

- Je me demande s'ils vont réussir à ne pas se sauter dessus ? dit Shikamaru.

- Je parierais là-dessus, railla Kiba. Non mais, t'as vu la tension sexuelle qui régnait ?

- La ferme Kiba, dit Neji.

- En quoi est-ce que ça dérange ? Ce n'est un secret pour personne que...

- Et Sakura ? coupa Kurenai. Tu y a pensé, à elle ?

- Ils ne sont plus ensembles, non ? s'étonna Asuma.

En entendant ça, Tsunade fronça les sourcils mais ne souffla mot. Plus tard... Kiba se tut d'un coup, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Comment la jeune femme prendrait le retour de Naruto ?

_Désormais, il n'est plus un fantôme mais bien en chair et en os_, songea Kakashi.

Sasuke marchait devant, les mains dans les poches. Il sentait le regard de son soleil lui brûler le dos mais ne voulait pas lui faire la grâce de se retourner.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? _

Ces quatres années l'avait changé, du point de vue psychologique mais physique également. Sasuke mesurait près d'1m85, tout en muscle et ses cheveux noirs lui arrivait aux épaules. Naruto avait également grandit et bien qu'il ait prit en centimètres, l'autre le dépassait d'une demi-tête. L'ombre et la lumière, en totale complémentarité. Si opposé et pourtant, incapable de se passer l'un de l'autre.

Une fois chez lui, dans le quartier si morne et sans vie de la famille Uchiwa, il ouvrit la porte et attendit qu'ils entrent puis les précéda afin de les conduire parmi les multiples pièces.

- Vous risqueriez de vous perdre.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, il allumait toutes les lumière et ce faisant, remarqua que les trois ninjas semblait la craindre. Finalement, il s'arreta devant une porte et dit en l'ouvrant :

- Naruto, voici ta chambre. Les autres seront juste à côté de la tienne. Moi, je suis au bout du couloir et la salle de bain est tout au fond. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Il s'éloignait lorsque Naruto le rappela.

- Sasuke ?

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine tandis qu'il lui faisait lentement face. Naruto le fixait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

- Merci et...bonne nuit.

- Oui, heu...à toi aussi.

- Au fait...

- Oui ?

- Je...je suis content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi. Crois-moi, moi aussi !

Il réintégra rapidement sa chambre, ferma la porte puis se laissa glisser contre elle, le coeur battant la chamade. Dire qu'il n'avait eu qu'une envie, celle de lui sauter dessus. Ses sentiments se bousculait dans son esprit, il avait le souffle court et la tête qui tournait. Bon sang, quel effet il lui avait fait ! Il se félicita d'avoir passé la journée à ranger la demeure, mue par une main invisible. Comme s'il sentait que bientôt, il n'y serait plus seul.

Et dire que lors de leur première rencontre, il ne pouvait pas le supporter ! Mais en réalité, il n'avait pas voulu s'avouer ce qu'il avait ressentit en le voyant, la toute première fois. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

_Et maintenant, une douche glacé ! rien de tel pour remettre les idées en place...et faire baisser mon excitation !_

Il ne se doutait pas que juste derrière le mince rempart de sa porte, une silhouette blonde hésitait sur la conduite à adopter. Puis elle tourna les talons et regagna sa propre chambre...

* * *

**Voilà ! A ce soir !**


	5. Chapter 3

Troisième chapitre des sans-noms. C'est vraiment un vieux texte que j'ai dû remanier quelque peu mais bon, je poste quand même.

Auteur : Elaelle

---------

Genre : Romance, Aventure, Action, Yaoi (?), Lemon, mary sue...(enfin, j'espère que non )

--------

Couples : ex SasuxSaku, SasuNaru, GaaShino, KakaIru...

----------

Résumé : Les choses avançent pour notre petit couple. Un départ pour suna, une étrange cérémonie et une rencontre avec un inconnu seront au rendez-vous dans les prochains chapitres.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, hélàs...hormis Sael, Maer et Kasi. Et d'autres à venir...

_Italique_, pensées des personnages

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3. Une démonstration révélatrice.**

En se levant le lendemain matin, Sasuke eut la bonne surprise de trouver du café tout chaud dans la cuisine. Quant à ses colocataires imprévu, aucune trace. Il se laissa choir sur une chaise pour siroter le liquide odorant, laissant ses pensées voltiger vers un certain jeune homme blond.

Il ne lui vint pas une seule fois à l'esprit de la réaction que pourrait avoir son ancienne petite amie, obnubilé qu'il était par sa propre envie de conquérir son soleil. Hier, il était quasiment certain que tout les occupants du bureau de Tsunade avaient ressentit la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait eut entre eux.

Ce n'était pas pour le déranger car Sasuke n'avait jamais prit en compte les réactions des autres. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de se rapprocher le plus possible de Naruto. Il posa son bol dans l'évier et quitta sa maison, l'esprit ailleurs pour gagner le bois. Tout le monde s'y trouvait déjà, même les apprentis ninjas avaient fait le déplacement. A croire que la nouvelle du retour de Naruto et des étrangers qui l'accompagnait avait fait le tour du village. Par contre, aucun de ses anciens camarades hormis Hinata, Shino et les chefs d'équipes n'étaient venu lui souhaiter la bienvenu ; ils restaient à l'écart en lui jetant des coups d'oeil suspicieux. Même Sakura gardait les trait figés dans une colère noire. Elle était jalouse ! Pour Lee, c'était différent : il l'avait croisé ce matin, en se rendant à la clairière.

Sasuke avisa Kakashi, un peu plus en retrait en train de deviser avec un Iruka visiblement très troublé.

_J'imagine que le retour de son protégé l'a mit dans tout ses états. Je suis content pour lui..._

D'ailleurs, son soleil venait d'apparaître, toujours en compagnie de ces trois ninjas étranges. Il marcha jusqu'à Iruka pour tomber dans ses bras sous l'oeil ému de son compagnon. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux retrouvailles et Tsunade les coupa brutalement.

- Naruto, si tu veux bien...

Celui-ci se détacha d'Iruka, effleurant au passage Sasuke du regard qui frissonna puis s'avança vers ses trois ombres, planté au centre d'une petite clairière.

- Il faut que je vous explique que mes trois compagnons sont des Anbus...

- Pardon ? coupa Neji. Tu veux nous faire croire que ces...gosses ont un tel grade ? Mais quel âge ont-ils ? Neuf, dix ans ?

Naruto acquiesça.

- Ils ne sont pas exactement...aussi jeunes mais tu ne devrais pas les sous-estimer Ce n'est pas pour rien que eux -et seulement eux- étaient Anbus dans leur village.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Shikamaru. C'est impossible...ça voudrait dire que...

- J'ai été aussi étonné que vous, la première fois que je l'ai su mais croyez-moi, ils le sont bel et bien. Mais je parle, je parle...le mieux, c'est qu'ils vous montrent de quoi ils sont capables, non ?

Il se tourna vers Tsunade, guettant son approbation.

- Voilà, expliqua Naruto après avoir reçu son assentiment. Je voudrais que...

- Une minute ! coupa Sakura. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit accorder notre foi à ce type ?

- C'est vrai, dit alors Ino. Il revient comme une fleur avec une soi-disant menace extérieure et nous, on devrait avaler tout ce que ce déserteur raconte ?

On sentait l'influence de Sakura derrière ses paroles. Visiblement, celle-ci n'était pas heureuse de son retour et ne s'en cachait pas. Ca n'allait pas être facile !

Contrairement à ce qu'elles attendait, elles furent royalement ignorés. Tous gardait les yeux rivés sur les trois ninjas qui, après avoir reçu l'accord de leur Sensei s'était avançé au centre de la clairière, le plus petit des trois au milieu. Sasuke navigua à travers la foule pour se mettre à hauteur de Naruto qui lui adressa un éblouissant sourire. Il réfréna les battements de son coeur pour en esquissa un à son tour.

- Bien dormi ? glissa Naruto.

- Oui...et toi ? dit-il après une légère hésitation.

_Bon sang, l'ancien Sasuke n'aurait jamais demandé ça d'une voix aussi douce ! Contrôle-toi Naruto, ne craque pas._

- Difficile. J'ai rêvé de...non, c'est sans importance. Regarde, ils commençent !

En effet, les trois ninjas masqués venaient de commencer à s'étirer sous les regards des curieux. Ils faisaient preuve d'une souplesse incroyable à tendre, étirer leurs membres et à se contorsionner sans effort. Puis ils se firent face. Le silence était prenant, chacun retenait son souffle.

Soudain, un souffle traversa l'assemblée. Ils avaient disparu là, sous leurs yeux ! Une exclamation monta parmi la foule où seul Naruto, Tsunade et Jiraya, qui venait d'arriver restèrent impassible. Eux seul parvenait à suivre le combat de titans qui venait de débuter car les protagonistes se déplaçaient si rapidement qu'il était quasiment impossible de les suivre à l'oeil nu. Même Kakashi, son bandeau relevé discrètement, suivait tout ça d'un oeil luisant d'intérêt. Le

- Incroyable, murmura Sasuke, totalement tétanisé. Je ne me doutais pas que...

Il enclancha son sharingan et resta muet devant le spectacle.

- Et encore ce n'est qu'un début, lui chuchota Naruto. Mais n'essaie pas de décortiquer leurs mouvement, tu n'y arrivera pas. Sauf s'il le veulent !

Il fit quelques pas pour demander à ses ninjas de ralentir le rythme et de s'en tenir à du taïjutsu. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent aussitôt afin que tous puissent suivre les enchaînements qui restait tout de même d'une rapidité qu'aucun des ninjas de Konoha ne possédait, pas même Lee. Deux d'entre eux semblait s'être ligué contre leur troisième partenaire qui esquivait les coups portés sans aucune difficulté. D'une impulsion des jambes, il sauta agilement en l'air pour attérir gracieusement un peu plus loin.

Ses doigts enchainèrent des signes à une rapidité effrayante, défaisant ainsi son jutsu d'invisibilité pour s'emparer de deux longs katana dans son dos. Il les tira lentement, son geste hypnotisant l'assemblée qui retenait son souffle puis il fit face à ses deux compagnons, leur fit fendre l'air et prit position, le talon ramené sur le haut de sa cuisse, un bras à la horizontale, l'autre derrière sa tête. Un souffle fendit l'air d'une simple torsion de son poignet, faisant trembler la terre fissuré d'une violente secousse.

- Holà, intervint Naruto. Je crois que la démonstration est suffisante. Maer, c'est fini.

Celui aux sabres les fit aussitôt disparaître, posa un genou au sol et attendit la suite. Un murmure affolé parcourut la foule, plusieurs filles s'évanouirent ; quant aux autres, ils dévisageaient d'un oeil nouveau les ninjas du néant.

- C'est au-delà de mes propres compétences, dit alors tranquillement Shino.

- Et si tout ceux de leur monde sont comme ça, dit Tenten, comment ferons-nous pour nous défendre ?

- Il faut savoir que leurs compétences sont bien au-delà de ce que vous venez de voir, dit Naruto. Mais ce n'est guère le lieu et le moment d'en montrer plus. Dites-vous bien que leurs capacités sont dix fois supérieures à celle d'un ninja d'élite mais il ne sont pas infaillible. Je vous apprendrait à trouver leurs points faible car ils diffèrent tous les uns des autres.

- Tu veux dire qu'à chacun un moyen de le tuer ? Demanda Kiba.

- C'est exact, dit Naruto en acquiesçant. Par exemple, un katon pour l'un ne fonctionnera pas pour l'autre. Certains sont plus sensible à l'environnement, d'autres ne supportent pas les changement de température. C'est une chose inhérente à leur peuple mais ne croyez pas que ça soit si simple.

- Vous allez tous m'écouter, dit alors Tsunade d'une voix forte. Ce que vous venez de voir vous a perturbé mais sachez que grâce à leur précieuse collaboration, vous allez reçevoir un entraînement spécial. Naruto et ses ninjas se sont portés volontaire pour former l'armée qui combattra nos nouveaux ennemis. Bien ! Je ne veux voir dans cette clairière que les Juunins, Chuunins et Anbus. Les autres, oust !

Une fois fait, elle fit face à Naruto, toujours impassible près de Sasuke.

- Explique-leur !

Un groupe de cinq sautait agilement d'arbres en arbres. Leurs yeux, cachés derrière des masques rigides examinait chaques parcelles des endroits où ils passaient, certainement à la recherche de quelque chose. Soudain, celui qui était en tête leva la main et s'arreta.

- Inutile de poursuivre, ils ne sont pas ici.

- Que faisons-nous ?

- On rentre. Ce n'est pas la peine de commencer à semer la pagaille, Serak n'appréçierait pas.

- Dis plutôt que ces temps-ci, son humeur ne le lui permettrait pas, coupa un autre.

- C'est vrai mais faut le comprendre, ce n'est pas tout les jours que ta famille te trahit.

Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, la tête légèrement incliné sur le côté.

- Cet endroit me plaît bien. Toute cette verdure, c'est vraiment reposant pour l'esprit.

- Quand on sait d'où on vient, dit un autre, ce n'est pas étonnant de vouloir s'approprier ce monde à tout prix !

Chacun des cinq réprima un frisson à la pensée du lieu lugubre où ils avaient vu le jour. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller...

- On rentre, dit enfin le capitaine. Ils n'iront pas bien loin.

Alors que la discussion entre les ninjas prenait un tour de plus en plus houleux, Sasuke remarqua que Naruto, qui ne leur prêtait plus la moindre attention devisait tranquillement avec ses trois ninjas. Il semblait inquiet, surtout pour celui qu'il avait nommé Maer. Il s'approchait quand les deux autres s'interposèrent entre.

- Laissez-le, dit Naruto.

Ils s'écartèrent d'un pas. Sasuke les dépassa, mal à l'aise mais fit en sorte que rien ne transparaisse sur son visage. Arrivé à hauteur de son soleil, le dénommé Maer tourna la tête dans sa direction, comme s'il cherchait à savoir quelque chose avant de dire une phrase qui destabilisa profondément l'Uchiwa.

- Est-ce lui, Sensei ? Votre Aï ?

Naruto acquiesça, le regard ailleurs. Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien, d'autant plus que maintenant, les trois ninjas s'agenouillait devant lui en tenant des propos incompréhensible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

- Rien de bien important. Naruto resta évasif avant de lui demander s'il voulait les accompagner.

- Où ça ?

- Tu verra bien, déclara son soleil avec un ton plein de mystère. Pas avant deux nuits.

Il leva la tête et huma l'air, les yeux fermés.

_Lorsque la pleine lune sera à son plus haut niveau..._

Hinata et Shino s'approchèrent à leur tour, suivi par plusieurs regard peu amicaux. Pour l'homme aux insectes, ça n'avait aucune sorte d'importance ; et heureusement qu'Hinata avait depuis apprit à dompter sa timidité maladive. Comme l'apprit Naruto plus tard, c'était surtout dû en grande partie à son cousin Neji qui, depuis son affrontement avec Uzumaki lors de l'examen des chuunin avait considérablement changé d'attitude. Depuis, on ne voyait que rarement l'une sans que l'autre ne soit pas loin derrière. La discussion entre eux devint animé, Naruto parvint même à arracher un sourire simultané à Sasuke et Shino. Quel progrès !

- Waouuh Hinata, s'exclama Naruto. Tu es resplendissante.

Les joues de la jeune Hyuuga se teintèrent d'une délicieuse couleur pourpre tandis qu'elle le remerçiait. Et sans bafouiller !

- Merci beaucoup ! Toi aussi, tu as beaucoup grandit. Tu es un homme maintenant.

- Oh, presque. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais ton cousin, il est bien plus imposant que moi.

Nouvelle rougeur, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Son oeil exercé décela vite l'ombre de Neji derrière sa cousine. Apparemment, la relation entre ces deux-là avait considérablement évolué.

- T'inquiètes, lui dit-il, je ne me permettrais pas.

- Oui, je sais, dit calmement Neji.

Hinata gratifia le nouvel arrivant d'un regard lumineux qui lui fut rendu au centuple.

_Eh bien, j'en ai râté des choses, moi..._

_- _Dis-moi, demanda soudain Shino. Compte-tu te rendre toi-même à Suna ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je me disais que je pourrais me joindre à toi vu que Sakura ne te parlera pas avant un bon moment.

Il avait dit ça tranquillement, le visage toujours aussi impassible derrière ses lunettes. Naruto lui en fut grès de lui faciliter les choses ; il ne se voyait pas aller parler à la fleur de cerisier, surtout après avoir fait les frais d'un regard aussi haineux. Qu'il ne comprenait pas.

_Apparemment, elle m'en veux et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Enfin, je n'ai pas que ça à faire..._

- Pour moi, ça marche.

- Moi aussi, dit Sasuke.

Naruto plissa très légèrement les yeux, sûr de son fait. A Suna, il devrait discuter avec Uchiwa. Et tant pis pour ses projet, il fallait qu'il en soit certain. Il devait savoir.

- Eh, la vieille ! beugla alors Naruto. Notre groupe partira pour Suna demain matin.

Il s'élança aussitôt à travers la clairière, pourchassé par une Tsunade rouge de rage qui lui hurlait après. Ce qui eut le don de faire rire tout le monde, hormis le groupe formé par Sakura, Ino et Tenten ( On prend les même et on change rien, solidarité féminine oblige !)

- Non mais, regardez-le ! persifla Sakura. Pour qui il se prend celui-là ? S'il croit que c'est parce qu'il est revenu que je vais me laisser dépouiller de mon Sasuke de la sorte, il rêve !

- C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il t'a quitté ? insinua Ino.

Même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle se réjouissait que l'Uchiwa ait pu l'abandonner pour Naruto. Ca lui avait rabattut son caquet. Pendant presque deux ans, elle s'était pavané dans le village, se vantant d'être la future procréatrice du clan Uchiwa. Manque de chance, son rêve de toujours venait de s'envoler.

- Nous sommes là pour te soutenir, dit Tenten. Et puis, n'oublions pas ce qu'il est. Un sale démon...

Si Naruto avait pu les entendre, il en aurait été vexé. C'est pourtant ce qui se passa car avec ses sens aiguisé à l'extrême, il ne rata pas un mot de cette conversation même en étant à l'autre bout de la clairière. Une ombre de déception passa sur son visage, qu'il chassa rapidement. Elles avaient choisi leur côté. Que dire de plus ? Il en éprouva néanmoins une vive colère qui n'échappa pas aux trois ninjas du néant. La situation risquait de dégénérer mais Tsunade forma les équipes, faisant ainsi diversion.

Se rendrait au villages suivant :

**l'eau : **Kurenaï / Asuma

**la foudre :** Kakashi / Iruka

**la terre : **Neji / Tenten

**L'herbe : **Kiba / Hinata

**La pluie : **Gaï / Lee

**La cascade : **Shikamaru / Choji

**Le sable : **Naruto / Sasuke / Shino ( exceptionnellement vu qu'il sortait avec Gaara. Tsunade n'eut pas le coeur de refuser, leur relation ayant grandement amélioré les liens entre les deux villages )

**Les nuages :** Anko / Jiraya ( à ce qu'il dit, les femmes y sont peu farouches !! Tss, tu m'étonnes ! )

**Le son : **Sakura / Ino /Saï

Les équipes ainsi formés, Tsunade quitta la clairière avec Shizune afin d'aller préparer les messages destinés aux chefs des autres pays. Sur ces entrefaite, tout le monde se sépara et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Naruto, Sasuke, Shino et les trois ninjas. Iruka avait tenu à inviter son protégé à dîner et lui avait donné rendez-vous à l'Ichiraku.

- Super, des ramens ! s'exclama Naruto. Ca fait un bail que je n'en ai pas mangé.

- Alors à ce soir, huit heures !

- O.k !

- Shino, tu viendras ? demanda Sasuke.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- On va s'entraîner, dit alors Naruto. Tu restes ?

- Je ne dis pas non.

La journée passa rapidement, entre les tentatives infructueuse de Sasuke et Shino pour ne serait-ce que effleurer Maer, Saer ou Kasi et les éclats de rire de Naruto. Mais ils étaient bien trop rapide et après quatres heures d'échec successif, ceux-ci n'en menait pas large.

- J'ai l'impression que mes insectes refusent de les attaquer, dit lentement Shino.

- Comment dire ? dit Naruto. Je crois bien que c'est parce qu'ils ne représentent pas une menace pour eux.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Ils ne réagissent pas de manière habituelle.

- D'un côté, c'est plutôt embêtant, remarqua Sasuke. Car s'ils réagissent ainsi avec les autres...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Naruto. Ce ne sera pas le cas.

- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi.

- J'ai une bonne raison de l'être. D'une, je les connais et de deux, je sais que jamais ils ne feront le moindre mal à qui que ce soit. Sauf si on les attaques en premier, bien sûr !

_Et j'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, je puisse l'entendre aligner plus de trois mots !_

- Alors, on continue ? lança Sasuke à Shino.

- Je ne dis jamais non à un entraînement.

Le soir tomba rapidement, trouvant les trois amis allongés sous le feuillage des arbres. Après avoir passé la journée à s'entraîner, ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord de rester là, à se raconter tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis le départ de Naruto avec Jiraya. Celui-ci apprit de Shino que Kiba et Hinata étaient sortis quelques temps ensemble avant de se séparer. Tenten courait toujours après Neji même si elle n'avait aucune chance depuis que celui-ci collait sa cousine comme son ombre. Ino s'était fait mater par Choji ; en apprenant ça, Naruto ne put réprimer un fou rire car qui aurait cru que la blonde sans cervelle allait totalement craquer pour monsieur chips ? Quant à Lee, il n'avait pas abandonné son idée de sortir avec Sakura et lui faisait toujours la cour.

A la mention de la jeune kunoichi, Sasuke s'assombrit aussitôt. Il avait très bien vu l'attitude de son ancienne petite amie et déplorait son comportement. Mais ça ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Il avait eu cinq ans, cinq longues années pour se rendre compte et reconnaître ses sentiments envers le blond et désormais, ne les repousserait plus. Oh oui, il était conscient d'avoir beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner de sa part mais au moins, il était encore en vie pour entendre ses remord et ses excuses.

Naruto n'avait pas perdu une miette de ses pensées mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Les explications entre eux ne tarderait pas et puis, il n'aimait pas les non-dit. Lui aussi avait eu le temps de faire le point et il en était arrivé à la même conclusion que Sasuke. Il était temps de tout s'avouer. Après avoir entendu tout les derniers potins de konoha, les trois amis se séparèrent. Naruto appela Saer, Maer et Kasi, perchés au sommet des arbres puis le groupe regagna la maison des Uchiwa en silence. Il n'était pas pesant ; au contraire, c'était un silence salvateur, annonciateur d'évènements longtemps prévu à l'avance.

Alors qu'ils franchissait le seuil de la maison, Sasuke retint Naruto par le bras.

- On doit parler.

- Je le pense aussi.

D'un signe de sa part et les trois ombre s'éclipsèrent. Les deux amis s'installèrent au salon, l'un attendant que l'autre prenne la parole.

- Je..., commença Sasuke.

_Je ferais mieux de ne pas le regarder autrement, il risque de me déconcentrer._

- Il y a plusieurs choses que je voudrais te dire mais la plus importante est que je te demande pardon. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en réponse à ses sourcils levés. Pour t'avoir trahi, pour avoir essayé et presque réussi à te tuer, pour n'avoir pas entendu ce que tu me disais. J'étais emporté par ma haine et ma soif de pouvoir alors que ma rédemption se trouvait sous mes yeux.

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Ca avait été dur de ravaler son orgueil pour s'ouvrir de la sorte. Les larmes coulait toute seule sur ses joues sans qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter, laissant s'évacuer sa culpabilité, allégeant par la même occasion son coeur meurtrit. Il n'entendait plus ce qu'il disait et c'est dans un brouillard total qu'il vit Naruto se lever pour venir s'agenouiller à ses pieds.

- Chut, tais-toi, dit celui-ci en passant ses mains sur ses joues humide. Tu n'a rien à te faire pardonner parce que je n'ai jamais perdu foi en toi. Sasuke, nous sommes amis et je n'abandonne jamais mes amis, encore moins ceux qui ont besoin de moi. Et puis, tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte. D'accord ?

C'était comme s'il entendait des paroles sortie tout droit de ses rêves. Au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Son soleil lui pardonnait !

Il se pencha lentement en avant, les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de Naruto. Si roses, si tentantes...à leur contact, le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Enfin, il pouvait toucher l'objet de son désir. Il passa lentement sa langue sur les lèvres de son ami, quémandant la permission d'aller plus loin. Celles-ci s'entrouvrirent et là, ce fut le bonheur. Sasuke explora la bouche de Naruto avec lenteur, caressa sa langue, son palais tandis qu'il glissait ses mains dans la chevelure blonde. Naruto poussa un gémissement qui lui fit perdre contact avec la réalité.

Il s'agenouilla lentement par terre et laissa ses doigts se mouvoir le long de son dos. Naruto passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour caresser sa peau de nacre tandis que Sasuke faisait glisser ses lèvres sur le cou du porteur de Kyuubi. Celui-ci rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, lui donnant la permission de poursuivre. Et c'est ce que l'Uchiwa aurait fait si on ne les avait pas interrompu. Les sens aiguisés de Naruto perçurent vite la présence des trois ninjas du néant et il mit fin au contact du corps de Sasuke contre le sien.

- Heu Sasuke...on n'est plus seul.

- Mmm, maugréa celui-ci, le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux. Oh, je vois.

Il se redressa, les joues en feu puis tendit la main à Naruto et l'aida à se remettre debout. Que pouvait bien penser ces trois gosses en les voyant dans cette position ? Difficile à dire à cause de leurs masques. Le plus petit des trois s'avança et dit de sa voix fluette qu'ils allaient être en retard au restaurant.

- Oups ! dit aussitôt Naruto. Ca m'était sorti de la tête !

- Et vous, Aï-sama, vous y allez aussi, non ?

Sasuke sursauta, surpris. Pourquoi l'appelait-il de la sorte ?

- Heu...oui.

- Vous aussi vous venez, déclara Naruto. J'ai bien l'intention de vous faire découvrir mon plat préféré.

- C'est vrai ?

L'innocence contenu dans cette petite voix donna des frissons à Sasuke. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait envie que ces trois-là puissent sourire toute leurs vies.

- Oh oui, déclara-t-il sérieusement. Il n'y a pas plus glouton que Naruto et il peut avaler plus de douze bols de ramen en dix minutes.

- Rhoo, seulement douze ? s'esclaffa celui-ci. J'espère battre mon record.

- Dépêchons-nous, je n'aime pas être en retard.

Alors qu'il passait près de lui, Naruto l'attira vivement et plaqua un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- On n'a pas fini de discuter.

- On aura tout notre temps plus tard, sussurra Sasuke d'un ton qui provoqua des frissons à Naruto.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut sorti que Maer osa lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Va-t-il venir avec nous plus tard ?

Naruto retrouva tout son sérieux à l'évocation de ce qu'ils devraient accomplir. Le sage du village du néant lui avait bien dit qu'il devait être sûr avant de montrer à son Aï ce qui allait se passer car un retour en arrière ne serait plus possible ensuite.

_Seulement aux personnes qui sont importantes pour toi. Et uniquement eux !_

Mais voilà, l'autre personne importante pour lui semblait désormais lui vouer une haine profonde et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Les mots prononcé tantôt dans la journée lui firent crisper les poings mais il se retint juste à temps. Cinq ans, c'était long et les gens changent. La preuve, il avait passé une agréable journée avec Shino. C'était un garçon cultivé, gentil et il comprenait pourquoi Gaara en était raide dingue. Une vrai découverte quand on savait qu'avant qu'il ne quitte konoha, il ne savait pratiquement rien de lui. Hormis qu'il aimait les insectes.

Mais l'heure n'était pas au souvenir et il monta se changer. Ce faisant, il en profita pour demander à Sasuke s'il ne lui restait pas des vêtements de la taille des trois ninjas.

- Je pense avoir ce qu'il faut. Suivez-moi, on va voir ça.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au salon, Naruto jaugea tout le petit groupe. Les trois enfant portait tous le même ensemble, short blanc sur tee-shirt bleu sombre avec l'éventail des Uchiwa au dos. Ils avaient enlevés leurs masques, révélant trois visages juvénile aux traits parfaitement identique. De grand yeux dorés ornés de longs cils, un nez fin et une bouche pulpeuse. Leurs peaux était étrangement fine, quasiment transparente et laissait voir leurs réseau de veines. Quant à Sasuke, il était mit en valeur par un jeans noir près du corps qui moulait ses longues jambes sur une chemise à manches courte blanche. Naruto était habillé presque pareil sauf qu'il portait un tee-shirt noir moulant.

Le petit groupe quitta le quartier des Uchiwa et prit la direction de l'Ichiraku. Les étoiles miroitait sous le manteau de la nuit alors qu'ils avançaient en silence, côte à côte, les bras le long du corps. De temps en temps, leurs mains se frôlaient jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne se décide à glisser la sienne dans celle de Naruto. Saer, à qui rien n'avait échappé malgré son masque, qu'il avait tenu à emporter les observa un petit moment puis vint à son tour caler timidement la sienne dans celle de son Sensei. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire qui lui réchauffa le coeur et il s'enhardit à prendre celle de Kasi qui cheminait à ses côtés.

Maer se déporta sur la gauche pour venir glisser la sienne dans la main libre de Sasuke. Les trois enfants n'avaient pas l'habitude d'avoir des contact humains ; c'était une première pour eux et ce petit sentiment qui leur étreignait le coeur n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Leur arrivée à l'Ichiraku où Kakashi, Iruka et Shino les attendaient déjà ne passa pas inaperçu tellement ils ressemblaient à une petite famille.

Le repas fut gai et détendu, tous rirent aux mésaventures qu'évoqua Naruto avec l'ermite aux grenouilles, ses milles et un plan pour le faire évader de prison lorsqu'il se faisait arrêter pour voyeurisme. Sasuke était plus détendu que jamais, il avait passé le repas à couver son soleil des yeux, attitude qui n'avait pas échappé à Kakashi. Celui-ci, assis à ses côtés se pencha pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille, à la suite de quoi l'Uchiwa acquiesça, le visage grave.

- Maintenant que tout va pour le mieux entre nous, je ne ferais rien qui puisse nous mettre en péril.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, aussi...souriant et détendu.

- Je m'étonne moi-même Sensei mais désormais, j'ai trouvé ma voie et je compte bien la suivre jusqu'au bout. Avec lui !

- Tu as tout mes voeux.

- Merci.

- Par contre..., sa voix s'éteignit subitement. Sasuke suivi son regard avant de se figer sur sa chaise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là ?

Sakura et Ino s'approchaient, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Visiblement, elles avaient une chose en tête et comptait bien semer la pagaille. La tension était à son comble, Sasuke la fusillait du regard mais la kunoichi fit comme si elle ne voyait rien.

- Tiens, salut ! Alors, on est de sortie ?

- Toi aussi, à ce que je vois, répondit Naruto.

Sakura le gratifia d'un sourire crispé avant de se tourner vers son ex.

- Tu est bien vite retombé sur tes pieds, n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi tu parles ? maugréa celui-ci.

- Mais enfin, de nous ! Quoi, ne me dit pas que tu as déjà passé à la trappe ces deux longues années ( et elle appuya bien sur le mot années ) que nous avons passé ensembles. Tu sais, je ne regrette pas ce que nous avons vécu, c'était magnifique et je sais que quoi qu'il se passe par la suite - rapide coup d'oeil à Naruto- rien ne pourra altérer ce souvenir.

- Il n'en est pas de même pour moi, rétorqua froidement Sasuke. Je tiens à te le redire encore une fois, au risque de me répéter : c'était une erreur, c'est tout ! Maintenant, si tu voulais bien passer ton chemin, on dînait tranquillement.

Naruto glissa ses mains sous la table afin que personne ne remarque ses poings, comprimés par la colère. Elle montait par vague, il allait perdre le contrôle lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Sasuke. Il y brillait une telle lueur d'anxiété que Naruto se calma aussitôt.

- Je suis content pour toi, dit finalement Naruto à son ancienne coéquipière. Après toutes ces années à lui courir après, ta persévérance a finit par payer et tu as enfin vécu ce que tu souhaitais tant vivre. Mais tu sais, chaques chose à une fin et je m'étonne que tu ne sache pas ça !

Sakura le gratifia d'un regard noir. Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol lorsqu'elle s'en alla, son ombre avec.

- Sensei, dit Saer d'une voix froide. Dois-je la punir ?

- Non, c'est inutile.

Désormais, il comprenait l'attitude de Sakura envers lui. Apparemment, elle le considérait comme un rival et ce que lui avoua Sasuke par la suite le fortifia dans ce sens.

- J'ai rompu il y a une semaine. Je crois qu'elle en a déduit que...enfin...puisque tu es revenu...

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Naruto. Pourquoi après deux ans ?

Sasuke soupira. Son ami pouvait comprendre après tout alors autant tout lui dire.

- J'ai cru que...que j'arriverais à t'oublier. Mais je n'ai pas pu !

Naruto ne disait rien, il se contentait de le regarder droit dans les yeux. L'Uchiwa en déduisit que leurs relations allait changer quand soudain, son soleil posa sa main sur la sienne. Là, en évidence, devant tout les clients de l'Ichiraku.

- Donc maintenant, elle est ma rivale, annonça-t-il.

Leurs doigts se nouèrent sous les regards attendrit de leurs compagnons.

- Non, aucunement. Elle ne sera jamais ce que tu es pour moi. Tu n'a rien à craindre d'elle.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, dit Kakashi, mais demain, nous partons tous en mission officielle alors il serait peut-être temps d'aller dormir. Ou du moins essayer, insinua-t-il à l'attention des deux tourteraux.

- Kakashi, le réprimanda Iruka. Ce n'est pas correct.

- Ce n'est rien, s'empressa de dire Naruto. Vu ses lectures, il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'il ait les idées tordues. Surtout quand on sait qui les écrit !

- Et ce n'est pas pour te déplaire, chuchota Kakashi à l'oreille d'un Iruka rouge comme une pivoine.

Le groupe se sépara après s'être donné rendez-vous avec Shino devant les portes de Konoha à huit heures. Naruto cala sur son épaule une Maer qui s'était endormie puis le couple rentra chez lui. Main dans la main.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si j'ai tout bon avec les villages aalors s'il en manquent ou si je me suis trompée, veuillez me le dire. Merci ! Je vais vérifier de mon côté. 


	6. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre en retard mais bien là. Amusez-vous et merci pour vos reviews !

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, hélàs...hormis Sael, Maer et Kasi. Et d'autres à venir...

_Italique_, pensées des personnages

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4. Régénération au clair de lune.**

Naruto était déjà réveillé lorsque le soleil se leva. Il était sortit courir autour du village pour évacuer le trop plein de sentiments qui l'habitait depuis la soirée d'hier. Le fait d'apprendre que Sasuke avait été en couple deux ans avec Sakura lui vrillait les nerfs et il se sentait coupable d'éprouver le soulagement qui l'avait envahi lorsque l'Uchiwa avait rabroué la kunoichi. Il avait dit qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais !

Cette culpabilité l'avait tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, surtout qu'il avait décliné l'invitation de son ami à partager son lit.

Flash Back

-------------

Sasuke attendait Naruto dans le salon. Après avoir mit au lit Saer, Maer et Kasi, il le rejoignit et se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur le fauteuil.

- Ah, quelle soirée ! Je n'en avais pas passé d'aussi bien depuis longtemps.

- Je suis content que tu sois aussi détendu.

- Oui. J'avais oublié comment m'amuser et puis revoir tout le monde m'a fait du bien.

En voyant que son compagnon ne répondait pas, Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis désolé...pour Sakura. Tu sais, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi désagréable à ton égard.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je la comprend.

Sasuke le regarda, étonné.

- Quoi ?

- Elle est jalouse et doit penser que c'est pour moi que tu l'a quitté.

Uchiwa baissa la tête et ce faisant, ses cheveux masquèrent l'expression de son visage.

- Ce...ce n'est pas totalement faux mais à cet époque, je croyais que...tu ne reviendrais jamais. J'ignorais que je te reverrais une semaine après.

- Tu n'a pas à te justifier, coupa Naruto. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre vous, c'était antérieur à nous alors ce n'est pas important. Ca ne compte pas.

_Il a dit nous ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il pense que ça peut fonctionner._

- Pourquoi ? s'écria Sasuke. Pourquoi reviens-tu vers moi après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi ne me rejettes-tu pas ?

Naruto se rapprocha de lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et chuchota tout contre son oreille.

- Parce qu'en cinq ans, j'ai pu mesurer l'étendu de mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne peux pas lutter contre et je n'en ai pas envie. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être tenu à distance, rejeté par les autres et je ne souhaite ça à personne, encore moins à mes ennemi. De telles attitudes sont la cause de bien des souffrance, même pour certains ninjas et je veux être celui qui changera ça.

- Naruto, souffla Sasuke en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Comme tu m'a manqué !

Il restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que l'Uchiwa ne lui demande de rester avec lui.

- Reste avec moi cette nuit.

- Sasuke...

- Ne me laisse pas seul, dit l'Uchiwa en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Ca n'arrivera plus jamais mais...pas encore. Pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprend pas.

- Il y a une chose que je dois faire avant et il est important que rien ne vienne interférer avec. Si je reste avec toi, je risque d'être troublé et ça pourrait compromettre mes projets.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Tu sais, je t'ai parlé d'un endroit où je devais aller.

- Oui mais...

- Pour aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt compromis mais demain, nous irons.

- Explique-moi au lieu de parler par énigme !

- Demain. Allez, au lit, on doit se lever tôt !

Il lui planta un baiser mouillé sur les lèvres et regagna sa chambre. Une fois la porte close, il s'admonesta.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de refuser ? J'en crevais d'envie. Naruto, s'écria-t-il, tu est trop con !!! Ton fantasme te propose de passer la nuit avec lui et toi, comble de crétin, tu refuse. Je suis trop con !!!

Fin Flash Back

-------------------

Voilà pourquoi il avait ressentit le besoin d'extirper ce trop plein d'émotions. Et la seule solution était la fatigue physique. Hélàs, ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté et c'est torturé par ses hormones qu'il se laissa choir sur un des tabourets de l'immense cuisine des Uchiwa, à bout de souffle. Il n'avait pas fait attention aux alentours, préoccupé comme il l'était, ce qui lui aurait évité ce subit saignement de nez lorsqu'il avisa enfin Sasuke, debout devant le frigo ouvert, en train de boire du jus d'orange à même la bouteille.

Celui-ci ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un boxer noir qui moulait ses formes plus qu'avantageuse, laissant à découvert son corps parfait au teint de porcelaine. L'hemorragie de Naruto s'aggrava lorsque l'Uchiwa, se rendant soudain compte de sa présence, le gratifia d'un léger sourire tout en passant une main lascive dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Puis ce fut le trou noir...il avait perdu trop de sang.

- Naruto, ça va ?

Une légère claque le tira de sa léthargie. Sasuke était penché juste au dessus de lui, vaguement inquiet.

- Ca va, dit Uzumaki. Tout va bien !

- T'en est sûr ?

- Oui, dit-il en se redressant. Juste un malaise.

Qui le reprit aussitôt lorsqu'il réalisa que ce dernier était à quatres pattes au-dessus de lui, toujours en boxer.

- Ouh là, éloigne-toi où je ne répond plus de moi.

Sasuke se releva, satisfait. Visiblement, il lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Il monta s'habiller, le laissant seul avec des pensées peu catholique. Le voyage jusqu'à Suna durerait quatres jours, quatres longues journées mais aussi trois nuit où il ferait tout pour se retrouver seul avec lui. Il lui suffisait juste d'être patient. Après s'être préparé, le groupe prit la direction des portes de Konoha. La majorité des équipes s'y trouvaient déjà, en compagnie de Tsunade qui distribuait les rouleaux à l'intention des différents chef de village.

Sasuke lâcha la main de Naruto pour aller chercher le leur tandis que son compagnon rejoignait Shino.

- Salut !

- Yo, répondit Naruto. Alors, pressé d'arriver à Suna ?

- Plus que pressé. Ca fait deux semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu et il commence à me manquer. Mais...comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Disons que j'ai mes sources. T'en fait pas, je ne dirais rien.

Shino haussa les épaules avant d'avouer qu'il n'avait rien contre à ce que tous le sachent.

- Je l'aime et je n'ai pas l'intention de le dissimuler.

Naruto esquissa un sourire. L'homme insecte n'avait pas idée à quel point sa relation avec Gaara avait épanoui ce dernier. Et il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'allait lui demander son amant lorsqu'il arriverait à Suna. Ca avait du bon quelquefois d'être le confident privilégié d'un ancien psychopathe. Shino salua les trois ninjas puis Sasuke.

- C'est partit !

La journée passa paisiblement. Il faisait beau, le temps était agréable et le groupe progressait tranquillement entre les arbres, discutant de tout et de rien. Saer et Kasi marchait devant ; Maer fermait la marche avec Shino. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, où il fut décidé qu'ils camperait près d'un point d'eau.

Après avoir dîné, les garçons montèrent les quatres tentes.

- Pourquoi quatres ? s'interrogea Sasuke, déjà anxieux à l'idée de ne pas dormir avec Naruto mais celui-ci s'empressa de le rassurer.

- C'est que Maer tient à son intimité et puis, il n'y aura que son futur mari à qui elle montrera sa véritable apparence.

- Hein ? s'écrièrent Sasuke et Shino en même temps. C'est une fille ?

Naruto hocha la tête, ravi de son petit effet.

- Personne ne s'en doutait ? Enfin, c'est pas bien grave, vous auriez finit par le savoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a une tente pour elle seule.

Shino entra dans la première, Saer et Kasi partagerait la leur, pareil pour Naruto et Sasuke. Ce dernier s'approcha de son soleil, enlaça sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- Tu viens dormir ?

- Oui, allons-y !

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sasuke allongea Naruto sur les duvets, les bras autour de son visage. Il n'avait de cesse de détailler les moindres contours de son visage, comme s'il voulait le graver dans sa mémoire puis il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses mains commençèrent à se balader sur le corps de Naruto qui se mordait les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements puis glissèrent sous son tee-shirt, titillant ses mamelons déjà dur.

Sa bouche glissa le long de son cou pour y laisser une traînée de feu avec sa langue, mordait, tirait et suçait cette peau couleur caramel qui l'excitait tant. Naruto, qui gémissait de plus en plus aggrippa à pleine mains les fesses de Sasuke pour le coller contre son désir, gonflé à bloc. L'Uchiwa sourit : il perdait pied.

- Ce soir, tu es à moi.

- Aahh, Sasu...Sasuke...

- Tu es à moi. Je t'aime, je t'aime...

- Moi aussi...aahh, je t'ai...aime Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa s'empressa de le dévêtir puis resta là, contemplant l'objet de son désir. Il était si beau, les yeux à demi clos, le visage rouge sous la montée du désir...

- Viens, murmura son amant. Je n'en peux plus !

Sasuke commença par sucer les mamelons chacun à leur tour. Il s'attarda sur la peau du ventre puis glissa sa langue dans le nombril, suivant du coin de l'oeil les réactions de son amant qui se tordait sous le supplice infligé. D'un doigt, il ôta le caleçon avant d'effleurer le membre des doigts.

Naruto gémissait de plus en plus, ne cherchant pas à étouffer les cris de plaisir que lui procurait Sasuke. Satisfait, celui-ci le prit à pleine bouche et lui infligea une douce torture, s'adaptant au coup de bassin de son amant qui finit par se tendre avant de relâcher sa semence dans un râle de plaisir. L'Uchiwa l'avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte, se redressa et vint le mélanger dans son baiser avec Naruto. Puis il lui présenta deux doigts sucés avidement sans que leurs yeux ne se quittent un seul instant.

Celui-ci se crispa de nouveau en les sentant bouger dans son intimité mais Sasuke acheva de le détendre en massant son membre de nouveau durci. Il frôla plusieurs fois le point sensible, le faisant se tordre de plaisir avant de se redresser, les yeux brillant et d'entrer doucement en lui. Naruto ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit venir cette chose beaucoup plus volumineuse et se mordit les lèvres mais Sasuke l'embrassa et une fois entièrement dedans, ne bougea plus afin qu'il s'habitue. Un coup de rein de son amant lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller.

Il alla et vint de plus en plus rapidement, transformant les gémissement de Naruto en râles de plaisir. Sasuke augmenta le rythme, son bassin tapait de plus en plus fort contre celui de son amant qui se mordait le doigt, un filet de salive coulant sur sa joue. Leurs souffles court s'entremêlèrent, ils s'embrassaient maintenant à pleine bouche, se caressait la langue, les bras de Naruto griffait son dos, son cou pour se perdre dans sa crinière d'ébène. Il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait, le sentir en lui, fusionnant avec son corps et son esprit. Sasuke martelait tellement son bas-ventre qu'il ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de jouir.

- Ah...ah...Sasuke, j'en...j'en peux plus...

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre et intensifia son allure. Il voulait l'entendre geindre, hurler son nom, se perdre en lui. Soudain, Naruto se vida entre eux en poussant un cri d'agonie, rejoint quelques seconde après par Sasuke.

- Je t'aime, lui souffla l'Uchiwa en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Naruto se blottit contre lui, cala sa tête dans son épaule et ferma les yeux.

- Je t'aime, Sasuke. Et rien ni personne ne pourras nous séparer.

Et il s'endormit, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto s'extirpa de sa tente encore à moitié endormi. Il avait mal au bas du dos mais en resongeant à ce qu'il avait partagé avec Sasuke, ses joues prirent une belle teinte rosée. Ses compagnons étaient déjà debout et prenait leurs petit-déjeuner, assis autour du feu En le voyant arriver, Sasuke lui adressa un grand sourire tendre et lui tendit un bol. Naruto s'installa à ses côtés, se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour, toi.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Bien dormi ?

Les autres acquiesçèrent en silence. Naruto engloutit son repas en cinq minutes, versa de l'eau sur le feu pendant que Kasi rangeait les tentes puis après avoir fait une toilette sommaire, le groupe reprit son voyage. Le temps était au beau fixe et le ciel d'un bleu turquoise sans nuage à l'horizon. Dans l'après-midi, il fit si chaud que lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'un immense lac, Naruto ne put résister à l'envie d'y plonger. Il envoya valser ses vêtements pour sauter dans l'eau accompagné d'un grand éclat de rire. Shino secoua la tête, amusé.

- Décidement, il ne changera jamais.

- Il a raison, nous devrions en profiter. Qu'en dites-vous ? Ajouta Sasuke à l'intention des trois ninjas.

Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête sans grande conviction.

- Ce genre de plaisir nous est inconnu, Aï sempaï, dit alors Maer de sa petite voix.

- C'est pas des blagues, confirma Naruto. Dans leur pays, il n'y a pas de lac.

Sasuke regarda tour à tour les trois enfants puis d'un geste vif, retira son tee-shirt.

- Alors nous allons prendre un bain.

- Quoi ? s'écria Maer. Mais...on va couler !

Naruto éclata de rire et lui assura le contraire.

- Je te porterais, Shino-kun prendra Saer et toi Sasu-chan, tu t'occuperas de Kasi. O.k ?

- C'est parti ! dit l'homme insecte, mais pour cela, il faut que vous otiez vos vêtements.

Les trois enfant semblèrent hésiter mais un sourire de leur sensei suffit à les rassurer. Si Naruto le leur disait alors ils s'exécuteraient car ce dernier ne pouvait pas mentir. Il ne mentait jamais ! Une fois nu, il s'approchèrent prudemment du bord sans rien faire pour y entrer. Puis Saer toucha la surface aqueuse avec son gros orteil avant de le retirer brusquement en poussant un cri de surprise : c'était froid !

Kasi se pencha à son tour pour le toucher du bout des doigts. Le contact n'était pas désagréable. Sasuke le souleva entre ses bras et sans attendre, plongea. Lorsque l'enfant émergea de l'eau, il toussa et cracha violemment, blottit contre le Aï de son sensei. C'était étrange mais au bout de cinq minute, son corps s'habitua à la température et il se surprit à sourire.

- Alors, lui dit Sasuke. Ca te plaît ?

- Oui, très. Venez, dit-il aux autres. N'ayez crainte, c'est agréable.

Un peu rassuré, Saer se laissa porter par Shino tandis que Maer s'approchait de Naruto. Encore tremblante, celui-ci eut tôt fait de la rassurer et bientôt, des cris de joie se firent entendre. Ils s'amusèrent bien, les enfants ayant apprit à nager assez vite. Naruto et Sasuke profitèrent de leur course contre Shino pour se cajoler, collés l'un contre l'autre.

- C'est bien la première fois que je le vois sans son manteau, dit Sasuke.

- Et ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi...mignon.

Le fronçement de sourcils de son petit ami l'obligea à vite rattraper sa bourde.

- Je veux dire que je comprend pourquoi il se cachait derrière. Si les filles du village l'avaient su, il n'aurait jamais été en paix.

- Mais ça n'aurait pas été toi qu'elles auraient harcelé.

- Je ne le souhaite à personne, dit-il, une expression de terreur pure sur le visage.

Son amant le réconforta du mieux qu'il put.

Ils furent obligés de camper près du lac car Naruto savait que le moment était venu de procéder à la cérémonie. Pour un oeil non habitué, il aurait été difficile de voir dans quel état de fatigue se trouvait les trois ninjas. Ils avaient besoin de la régénération qui leur permettrait de retrouver la quasi-totalité de leurs forces. Naruto n'ignorait pas qu'ils puisaient dans leur réserve depuis trop longtemps et que s'il n'agissait pas maintenant, ces trois-là mourraient à coup sûr !

Il obligea ses compagnons à patienter jusqu'au soir, arguant qu'il avait besoin de la lumière lunaire pour faire ce qu'il devait faire.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Je vais également avoir besoin de vous pour faire ce rituel.

- Et si tu nous en disait plus ? dit calmement Shino.

- Nous ne serons pas assez de trois pour cette cérémonie mais je dois vous dire : sachez qu'au moment où nous le ferons, vous ne pourrez plus reculer.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et explique-nous.

- Je dois procéder à une sorte de regénération. C'est une cérémonie assez simple qui demande pourtant beaucoup de chakra. Je l'aurais fait seul mais les conditions exigent que nous soyons au minimum deux ou trois pour que ça fonctionne mieux.

- Ca concerne les enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

Décidement, rien n'échappait à Sasuke. Naruto hocha la tête, pensif. Lors de son retour à Konoha, il avait pensé demander à Sakura d'exécuter cette cérémonie avec lui mais les évènement avait fait que c'était Shino qui se retrouvait ici, à sa place. Et le porteur du kyuubi ne pouvait se défendre de le préférer à la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Même après cinq ans passé sans la voir, elle était toujours la jeune fille immature et futile qu'il avait connu au départ. Et dire qu'il avait été amoureux d'elle ! Enfin, il l'avait cru...

- Si jamais vous acceptez, cette sorte d'alliance conclu entre vous ne pourra jamais être défait. Etes-vous prêt à l'assumer ?

Shino était pareil à lui-même, parfaitement imperturbable. Pourtant il acquiesça, tout comme Sasuke.

- Je ne sais pas en quoi ça consiste, dit celui-ci, mais je suis partant.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto.

- Très bien ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Rassurez-vous, vous n'aurez rien à faire. Tout d'abord, il faut que nous concentrions nos chakra sous nos pied car c'est au centre de ce lac que cela va se passer.

Ils se déshabillèrent pour ne garder que leurs pantalons. Saer, Maer et Kasi, eux étaient intégralement nu. Lorsqu'ils furent au centre du lac, en cercle autour du reflet du disque lunaire qui se découpait sur les eaux profonde, Naruto commença à psalmodier dans une langue étrange, ce qui eut pour effet de faire affluer le chakra de ses amis par tout les pores de leurs peau. Cette chaleur bienfaisante glissa sur l'eau pour venir s'enrouler autour de Saer pour Shino et Kasi pour Sasuke, venant se fondre dans le propre chakra des deux enfants. Naruto exécuta des signes puis laissa s'échapper le chakra de kyuubi. La belle teinte rouge se déversa sur toute la surface du lac, le faisant s'évaporer en une multitudes de colonne de vapeur.

Sasuke avait déjà vu Naruto sous l'influence du démon-renard. Il se souvenait de l'imposant chakra qui vous étouffait, paralysant votre esprit pour faire resurgir vos peurs les plus primaires, les plus bestiales. Devant un tel chakra, l'instinct animal qui sommeille en chaque humain se faisait ressentir avec force. Mais là, c'était différent : il était tout aussi colossal, certes mais il s'en dégageait une douceur infini.

La peau des trois enfants, jusqu'alors fine et transparente changea de pigmentation. Elle devint plus foncé, révélant plusieurs sceaux sur leurs corps. Ces même sceaux apparurent sur le bas du dos de Sasuke et Shino, Naruto en ayant déjà été pourvu. La lune était à son plus haut niveau, elle irradiait dans son manteau de nuit. Cet afflût de pouvoir fut trop pour les deux garçons qui sombrèrent dans le néant.

A leur réveil, ils étaient allongés sur le bord de la rive. Sasuke se frotta les yeux, encore étourdi et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme insecte qui regardait droit devant lui. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes et ses pupilles grise argenté fixait Naruto, toujours assis au centre du lac. Les trois enfants procédaient à sa toilette avec des gestes lent, plein d'attention. Maer se pencha en avant, prit un peu d'eau entre ses mains pour lui laver le visage. Une fois propre, il se leva, les serra dans ses bras et se servit du chakra de kyuubi pour les sécher.

Sasuke le vit, le sourire qu'avait Naruto. Un sourire doux et tendre, emplit d'amour à l'égard de ces trois enfants sans patrie sur lequel il veillait comme un grand-frère...ou un père. Ceux-ci jouait maintenant à chat, courant sur la surface du lac, leur rires claire s'envolant dans la nuit. Naruto revint vers la rive, les mains dans les poches. Il s'installa entre les jambes de son amant pour s'appuyer sur son torse et les bras de ce dernier se refermèrent sur sa taille.

- Le chakra de ces enfants, dit lentement Sasuke.

- C'était comme s'il aspirait le nôtre.

Shino ne quittait pas les gosses du regard et pourtant, on sentait qu'il était perplexe.

- Il y a très peu de ninja dans leur village, expliqua Naruto. Tous ne naissent pas avec ce talent, c'est plus un don propre à quelques familles, hérité à la naissance et transmit par le sang. Là d'où ils viennent, il n'y a pas d'académie ninja et les examens pour en devenir se résument à un parcours du combattant. Ceux qui échouent meurent tout simplement.

- C'est barbare, dit Sasuke.

- Saer, Maer et Kasi sont des triplés venant de la même famille. D'après ce que j'en ai compris, eux seul avaient été nommé Anbu, à cause de la spécificité de leur chakra. En plus d'être puissant, ils peuvent aussi absorber celui de leurs adversaires ou de toutes sources de vie pour amplifier le leur. La cérémonie que nous avons accomplit ne se pratique qu'une fois l'an, une nuit de pleine lune. Elle leur permet de regénérer leur propre chakra, d'en garder le contrôle et par la même occasion, de le partager avec leur sempaï. Ou pour faire plus clair, leur protecteur.

- Donc maintenant, je suis le sempaï de Saer, dit Shino, et Sasuke, celui de Kasi ?

Naruto acquiesça.

- Vous êtes désormais liés les uns les autres. S'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, vous pourrez vous aussi absorber le chakra de vos ennemis. Mais il n'y a pas que cela : vos dons ont certainement été décuplé ainsi que votre vitesse, votre endurance, votre force et vos cinq sens. Ce sera destabilisant au départ mais vous vous y ferez vite.

- Et s'il nous arrive quelque chose ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, s'esclaffa Naruto. Rien ne peut vous arriver maintenant, pas avec vos gardes du corps. Les sceaux au bas de vos dos sont une sorte de contrat : où que vous soyez, vous ne pourrez rompre le lien même si un océan vous sépare.

- Possèdent-ils une blood line ? demanda Sasuke.

- Oui mais elle est assez unique en son genre. Disons que désormais, votre sang est aussi nocive qu'un acide ou un poison..

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. J'ai été surpris de le constater le jour où nous nous sommes enfuit de leur village. Et d'après ce que j'en sais, je bénéficie de cette blood line vu que je suis leur sempaï depuis bien longtemps, blood line qui a changé la couleur d'un de mes yeux de façon définitive enfin, je crois. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous voilà avec un niveau de capacités supérieur à la plupart des ninjas.

- Ce qui veut dire que nous possédons à présent la même vitesse de déplacement qu'eux ? demanda Shino d'une voix tremblante qui trahissait son excitation.

Naruto hocha la tête et fut étonné lorsqu'il le remerçia.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai conscience de n'être pas la personne à qui tu avais pensé en arrivant à Konoha et c'est pour moi une marque de confiance que de m'avoir fait partager cette expérience.

- Tu sais Shino, je ne te connaissais pas lorsque je suis parti. Tu as toujours été un garçon silencieux et mystérieux mais grâce à toi, j'ai vu à quel point Gaara était épanoui. Tu l'a rendu heureux et je t'en serais reconnaissant à vie. Il est vrai que Sakura comptait pour moi et je comprend qu'elle soit aveuglé par la jalousie mais je dois continuer à avancer, quitte à la laisser derrière.

Shino resta silencieux un court moment avant de dire que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait faire des phrases aussi longues.

- Et t'a vu ça ? ajouta Sasuke. En plus, c'est plein de bon sens.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il faudrait y aller.

Après avoir rappelé les enfants, Sasuke décida de tester ses "nouvelles" capacités.

- C'est parti ! lança joyeusement Naruto.


End file.
